1. Field of the Invention
The invention described in this specification relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device handling a negative voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
As examples of a technology related to the semiconductor integrated circuit device handling a negative voltage, there is JP-A-2010-288425.
However, when a negative voltage is applied to floating-type NMOSFETs insulated to a p-type substrate electrically with an n-type buried layer, a conventional semiconductor integrated circuit device has a problem that parasitic bipolar transistors which are attached to the floating-type NMOSFETs become active and cause latch-up, and besides, an unintentional reactive current flows.